Great, I'm Stuck In Zombieland!
by FatalSerenity
Summary: Alexander Valentine is the new American transfer to Fujimi High School. He ends up in the middle of the Outbreak and teams up with the HOTD. What happens when Takashi has compeitition for the females of the HOTD gang and will they survive the chaos?


**Spring Of The Dead**

_I can't believe everyone in my entire fucking class is dead. _

_In only a few minutes! _

_Who let that lunatic inside the school anyways!_

I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw Kyounosuke and Kai fighting off a group of those things. Kyounosuke managed to slam his baseball bat into a former student's head, cracking its skull wide open. Blood gushed out and sprayed against the white walls of the hallway. Kai pushed one of them into the locker and slammed his broom staff into its neck – a sickening crack was heard before the body slumped to the ground. The others moaned and groaned reaching for the two, I ran towards them slamming one into the other with my metal staff before watching them fall downstairs – breaking their necks in the process, they were motionless. I let out a grateful sign.

"Thank god you're alive, Valen!" Kai breathed, signing in relief. I flashed him a small smile.

"At least I'm not the only one alive around here. I had to kill most of my class." I mumbled.

"Yeah, man. Me too. Mr. Sarayashi went into my classroom and bite Ms. Aino. It was insane." Kai replied, shaking his head.

"Hopefully, there's more people alive. We should look for others before we leave the school." Kyounosuke stated. Kai and I nodded before all of us started running down the hall, pushing the lone zombies out of our way. It was moments later we heard a scream from the faculty room.

"That sounded like Saya!" I shouted, running towards the scream.

_I'll be damned if I leave Saya here by herself. _

_She was my best friend after all and my childhood crush I never completely got over but she didn't need to know all that._

To my surprise, we met up with Komuro and Miyamoto along with Ms. Marikawa and Busujima. I gasped when I saw a terrified Saya drilling its eyes with a drill, the thing was still reaching for her.

"Somebody please! Make it stop!" She shouted.

"I'll take the center." I replied, swinging my staff into a zombie's mouth hard – causing it to spin and knock another zombie down. I heard Busujima whistle.

"I got the right." Busujima stated.

"I'll hold the left." Miyamoto said.

Moments later, the dead were actually dead. Saya was sobbing on the floor when I ran over to her.

"Saya! Saya, are you hurt?" I whispered, pulling her close to me.

"Alex?" She whispered, I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"You were pretty brave out there. I'm Saeko Busujima, captain of the Kendo Club. I'm sure all of you know Ms. Shizuka Marikawa, the school's nurse."

"I remember. You won the Kendo championship last year. I'm Rei Miyamoto, captain of the Martial Arts Club."

"Takashi Komuro."

"Oh, I'm Kohta Hirano."

"I'm Kyounosuke Yung, the Chinese transfer student. Please call me, Kyou." Kyou said, giving a pleasant smile.

"Yo! I'm Kai Miyomoto. No relation to Ms. Rei over there. Just a coincidence." Kai said, rubbing the back of his head.

Saeko and Rei looked over at me; I was still trying to calm Saya down.

"What's your name? I know I've seen you around before." Saeko asked, walking closer. I looked up at her.

"Alexander Valentine, the American transfer. Just call me, Valen."

"Urg! Why are you being so nice to her, Miyamoto! She's the same age as you! All of you are just idiots! I'm a genius! You're lucky I even go to this stupid school! I- i." Saya shouted, standing up. Saeko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." She said, softly. Saya was in shock then she caught herself in the mirror and her eyes widened even more.

"My uniform's all dirty …. Now Mama has to take it to the dry cleaners…" Then she broke down into tears, Saeko pulled her closer to her.

"Ooh, goody! I found my keys!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Can your car even fit all of us?" Saeko asked, Shizuka sweat dropped.

"Now that you mention it…"

"Hey, why don't we use the tour buses?" Kohta suggested from the window. Kai cheered.

"You're a genius, Hirano." I said, patting his back. He gave me a small smile.

_He's a good match for Saya. Even though she won't admit it. Kid's got guts and he's pretty smart._

"As if!" Saya whined, I gave her a sly smile.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." I mocked, putting my hands behind my head.

"Don't kid yourself, Valentine." She seethed.

"Are you resorting back to last names, Saya? That hurts."

"Shut up!"

"Valen, where's your house?" Takashi asked, I titled my head towards him, I saw a blush on his face so I raised an eyebrow.

_Weird. Why is he blushing at me?_

"Are you planning on stalking me, Komuro?"

"W-what? N-no! I just wanted to know to see who's house is closer!"

"Don't worry about it." I replied, watching Kai and Kyou talk to Kohta.

_Kai. Kyounosuke. Kohta. Whoa, a KKK comparison wouldn't be a good idea. _

"Oh, no…" We all turned to see Rei staring at the TV in shock. Saeko turned up the volume.

"The situation here has turned grim. Parts of Shibuya have been put under quarantined. The number of infection has increased to 30,000 in the past two hours. –" The newscaster was cut off when body bags sat up from the stretchers and the police shot them. "The police has resorted to firearms –" She was cut off with a scream, then the camera was upside down, showing shuffling feet of them before it cut off.

"It seems our cameras aren't working so we will bring the news from inside in the studio. North America's president has been forced to evacuate. Beijing is ablaze. France and Britain has maintain control while in Russia and Africa there has been reports of looting –" then the TV completely cut off.


End file.
